


Watch Me Burn

by pascalispunk



Category: The Unbearable Weight of Massive Talent (2021)
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Drug Dealing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk
Summary: Your boss was terrifying, but not in the sense that he was angry and aggressive all the time—he was actually the opposite, which for someone who deals drugs, is odd. But he was also older, so much older and quite handsome; you’d even go as far to say he’s the most beautiful man you’d ever seen. You dreamed of a life with him, but despite this, you were just a maid that worked for him and he was married.
Relationships: Javi Gutierrez/You, javi gutierrez/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Watch Me Burn

As you lay on your bed, flicking through a magazine, you heard the sound of commotion outside—which wasn’t unusual but it still made you get up off your bed and look out your window. Your boss was having a very loud and very aggressive conversation with another man, who you assumed was a client but you didn’t recognise him all that much. It was rare for him to get aggressive so this man must have really pissed him off.

After a while, your boss started yelling in Spanish now too, meaning he was extremely frustrated and now you didn’t understand a word of what he was saying. In a dream world, you would go down and help him calm down, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and telling him to be more gentle. But you’d get fired if you did that—and his wife would definitely have something to say about it. She was as beautiful as he was, and it pained you that she was around all the time. Javi, your boss, had personally asked for you to work for him after he saw you working for a client of his. You were exchanged for more drugs and a little part of you hated it but Javi paid you triple what you were being paid before, so you couldn’t really complain. Plus, he gave you a nice bedroom in his mansion—before you were just living in a small apartment down the road from your previous boss’ house. Although you worked for him, Javi gave you the world and more—a bigger bedroom if you asked nicely, good home cooked meals, a large swimming pool to exercise and have fun in, and he even gave you a lump sum of money to send home for Christmas. He was so overly nice and kind to you and yet, your heart still ached because you couldn’t reciprocate being overly kind to him. You knew he was like this with all his staff, adoring them like they were family and not just the few people who worked for him.

You realised you had been staring at the two men for too long and decided to head back to bed, flopping down on your stomach and grabbing the magazine again. Every time you flicked a page over, the men on the page seemed to change and Javi’s face was all you could see. You quickly shut the magazine and threw it on the floor next to your bed; you yearned for Javi but there was no way you were going to start thirsting and lusting after him. But you couldn’t stop thinking about how you would definitely not be mad if he just stormed into your room right now and told you it was rude to stare at him from your window, before proceeding to rail you until you understood the message.

Yeah, you’re in deep now.

You flopped your head down on the pillow and sobbed, wishing you hadn’t been in plain sight the day that Javi came over. You would never have been taken away with him and you wouldn’t be having these thoughts about your own boss. You wouldn’t be thinking about kissing him or doing more lewd acts with the man who gives you your pay check every month.

You wondered if he and his wife ever had sex anymore, since you actually rarely saw them together unless there was an important client coming over or he was hosting a dinner party. Rolling over onto your back, you stared up at your ceiling and sighed, realising that you were thinking too much about this and you should probably stop for your own sake; your bosses’ sex life should be none of your business.

You tilted your head to look at the clock on your nightstand. 9:34pm. Too early to go to bed but too late to do any extra work. The noise outside had died down slightly and you got up again to look outside, watching your boss smile as he shook the other man’s hand before leading him back inside, probably showing him back out the front door. You knew the deal was done and Javi was now in a good mood, meaning your pay check tomorrow would hopefully be good. The night before you get paid, if Javi went to bed in a bad mood from a botched deal, your pay check was always less than usual. Maybe now with the money you’ve saved up, he can let you go into town and you can buy yourself that lovely little necklace you’ve been eyeing up in the jewellery store. It was a silver chain and hanging from it was a little silver sunflower, which would match your sunflower swimsuit just perfectly.

You got up off your bed and went over to your wardrobe, taking the swimsuit out and holding it to your body, imaging the necklace on top if it as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Javi’s been having numerous clients over every day of the week, which means you haven’t had any time to use the swimming pool out the back for ages and you missed it so much. The warm weather was just perfect for lazily swimming about or just lounging on a pool float while you soaked up the summer sun. You sighed and put the swimsuit back, hoping that you could go back out soon. If only you were his wife—he’d let you out then; he’d let you do anything you wanted if you just asked him. You’re pretty sure that if his wife were to just parade around the house without any clothes on, he’d let her, so long as nobody looked at her for too long. She’s definitely got that man wrapped around her dainty little finger, just knowing he’s at her beck and call whenever she needs anything.

You sighed, grabbing the magazine you were previously reading and heading out your room, down the corridor and stairs towards the living room. The lighting in here is much better than the lamp in your room and you would much rather lay on the couch than your bed at the moment. Just as you lay down on the couch, the front door opened and in walked Javi, a great big grin on his face as his assistant carried in a large duffle bag which you assumed had the money in it. You quickly hid your face behind the pages of the magazine, trying to not show off your reddening cheeks from the way Javi just sauntered in the room. His orange silk shirt was unbuttoned halfway, his warm toned skin accentuated by the glowing of his gold chain and his hair still curly and unruly as he ran his hand through it.

“Go and put the bag in my office.. tell my wife I’ll be up soon..”

You heard footsteps walking away and you assumed it was his assistant heading upstairs to his office, the room in which nobody was allowed in except Javi and his assistant. Not even his wife is allowed in there.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? I mean, surely it’s comfier than the couch, no?”

You lowered the magazine and looked up at Javi who was standing next to the couch, raising his eyebrow at you.

“O-Oh.. well the.. uhmm.. the lighting’s b-better here..”

“Well, fair enough.. I’m going to fix myself a drink.. would you like anything?”

“Oh.. no thank you, it’s alright..”

He just smiled at you and nodded his head before walking towards the kitchen. You heard the refrigerator door open and then clinking, which made you lift your head to turn and look at him. He had taken out a bottle of beer and cracked the cap off before taking a swig of the liquid and wandering back through to the living room. You swallowed thickly, praying that he would just walk past and either head upstairs or out into the patio.

Instead he decided to sit down on the couch, the very same one you were laying on. It’s like he knew what you were thinking, and knowing that sitting down next to you would drive you crazy. You tried to just ignore him, focusing your attention back onto your magazine but you could feel heat on you, and you knew then that he was staring at you.

“Is it interesting?”

You put your magazine down to look at him, and once again he was raising an eyebrow at you.

“The magazine, I mean.. is it interesting?”

“Oh.. uhm.. not really? I just like reading them for fun..”

“Right.. right..”

The silence lay thick in the air and you just went back to reading your magazine, hoping he would go away soon before anything happened. He lifted his hand to scratch at his stubble before he dropped his hand accidentally onto your foot, making him hurriedly move his hand and you gasp suddenly.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s okay..”

He nodded and swallowed thickly himself, clearing his throat and taking a swig of the beer. The silence turned to tension and the only sounds in the room were from you flipping through the pages of the magazine. You glanced quickly down at the page number and realised you were on the last page, making a bead of sweat run down from your forehead to your chin, before it dropped down onto your open chest. The touch was accidental, you knew that, but why were you thinking about it so much. Why were you thinking about him doing it again? Why were you thinking about him doing it again but further up your leg?

And why was he thinking about it so much?

He’d never even looked at anyone else the way he looks at his wife. He’s never touched anyone else but his wife—not even accidentally. He doesn’t even realise his hand is back on your ankle until he watches you close the magazine and place it on the floor.

“I’m sorry—“

“Javi.. don’t..”

He removes his hand, takes the last swig of beer and he goes immediately back to the kitchen to discard of it. You watch as he stands against the counter, his hands on the edge of it as he drops his head in disappointment. The tension in the room is astronomical, so much so, you swear you could even cut it with a spoon. It takes a lot for Javi to get drunk so you know that lingering touch was not because of that one bottle of beer. It’s something else; something a lot more than just accidental. He did it on purpose but you don’t know why and you’re scared that if you walk over to him, he’ll do something much more.

Javi walks past you and it brings you out of your daydream, watching as he heads up the stairs and turns right, towards his bedroom. He’s going back to his wife, where he should be. Not down here with you, his hand tracing your skin in forbidden touches. He belongs in his bed, his arm around his wife’s stomach, holding her close to him.

She’s laying in bed when he walks in, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it on the bench at the end of the bed. He unbuckles his belt and lets his trousers pool at his feet before shoving them to the side, walking around the bed and clambering in. He’s never rough but tonight’s different. She kisses him and he thinks it’s you, he pictures you in front of him, your soft lips on his. He’s smart enough to keep his mouth shut, just letting his lips wander around her skin. She gasps at his touch and he pauses, reminiscing about your little gasp earlier. That’s when he turns her over, making sure she’s on her side before pulling himself out of his underwear, slipping hers aside and burying himself inside of her. He’s slow with his movements and he’s not even fully hard yet but he doesn’t care. It’s not his wife anymore—it’s you. It’s you he’s filling up. He’s enjoying this and yet, at the same time, it angers him that he’s picturing you. He closes his eyes when he comes and all he can see is your face—your eyes closed and your mouth lazily hanging open.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.. sorry..”

“Are you going to continue or..?”

“Oh.. shit.. sorry..”

Javi just lay there, his wife now realising he just needed to get off and used her for it. She didn’t realise he wanted more than that—he wanted the feeling of being engulfed by someone, to fill someone up. She didn’t realise that someone is you.


End file.
